Rain Savior
by Kerica
Summary: A one-shot about Sesshoumaru and Rin. It came to me through a dream, honestly, so I decided to write it down. Reviews are always nice, but please no flames! It's actually much better than what I could write of here.


Rain Savior

Sesshoumaru fought through all the demons, the new enemies who decided they wanted to come and try and take his palace. "Weaklings!" he hissed and cut down another opponent. He was starting to get tired, though, since he'd been fighting for two days straight, no sleep, and not even a break long enough to get his Rin to bandage all of his wounds. The moment she would get even halfway he would be called out once again to fight. Rin had stomped her foot and demanded yesterday the he sleep, even it wasn't any longer than an hour. He chuckled a bit as remembered how determined she seemed.

He faltered and frowned as he got another slice on his arm and that finally did it in for his sleeve, the fabric tearing and falling to the ground. Sess growled dangerously and used his poison whip to cut the demon's head off. He remembered how concerned and upset she had seemed when it hadn't even been five minutes before he was wakened from his rest and dragged from the palace.

He ran a hand across his face to rid himself of the rain which had started to fall. Looking up, he saw it was twilight, and soon it turned into Night. Another day gone and passed…he wondered how his beloved Rin was doing.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" a demon snickered mockingly, "You're losing your touch. Worried about that Human wretch of yours?"

"Morons," Sess flicked his wrist and his poison whip disemboweled the demon easily. Lightning cracked the sky, and he glanced around the battlefield. Finally, the armies that had stormed his homeland had either fallen or fled. He sighed and looked up at the sky, letting the rain come down and rid him of the sickening stench of battle and blood.

Thunder boomed with another lightning strike, and he saw it flash towards the forests. He narrowed his eyes and waited for any fires to appear, but whatever might've started was rained out. Nodding to himself, Sesshoumaru started walking, but as soon as he was about 10 yards from it, he heard a scream and his golden eyes widened.

Rin?!

Why was Rin there? He forced himself to hide any panic in his face as he saw her through another flash of lightning. About to call to her, he stopped as his mouth opened. The Wind was being cut, and so was the rain. Turning, he barely avoided the swipe from a rock demon's conjured blade. He hadn't noticed it before…but had the second his guard went up again. He had been so relaxed, glad that the battle was over, that this lone demon hadn't crossed his senses. If Rin's scream pieced the night sky, he was sure he wouldn't have survived that attack.

Using his poison claws he cut the demon into little pebbles and crushed each one to make sure the disgusting creature was surely dead, since Earth Elemental demons had a tendency to comeback if not crushed to dust. Sighing, he took a harder look around the field before being satisfied enough to turn back around and head towards Rin who no longer looked terrified, but rather happy.

He had the urge to reach out towards her, but his hands were covered in demon blood and he had no wish to defile her precious skin with the liquid of unworthy demons. Instead, he let his eyes soften and a small smile appeared on his face. "Rin…why are you here?" he asked her as he started walking, but waited until she was by his side before setting a pace she could follow.

Rin bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, I was just worried about you."

"Then why did you not send a messenger to check on my status? Or do you like the feel of danger?" he grunted, "What if demons had hidden in the forests? You could have been killed."

"I've been learning how to defend myself, Kohaku's been teaching me," Rin pursed her lips stubbornly.

"But did you really think you are ready yet to fight an actual demon?" Sess turned to her, anger in his eyes.

Rin looked at him squarely, "If not, you would've come to save me."

Sess gritted his teeth, "I'm not always going to be there to protect you, Rin."

"Which is why you hired Kohaku to train me," Rin put her hand on her hip. Though she had a kimono top on, she had the jumpsuit of a Demon Slayer on underneath with orange kneepads and feet wraps.

Sess closed his eyes, her point making itself known, and he turned back around, not stopping this time to let her catch up, "Fine then, put yourself in harm's way."

Rin was taken aback by his words and her shoulders dropped, and she started walking slowly after him. They continued walking, and the storm got worse. She shivered, but bit her lip and said nothing. Thunder roared and she slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the squeak, even occasional scream, which they brought. So many memories from when she was younger played each time there were thunderstorms, from the time her village was destroyed to all the travels she had with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

It had been 10 minutes out of the 15 it took to break through the forest and onto the ever-safe grounds of his palace. Sesshoumaru was growing weary of this uncomfortable silence between himself and Rin. He had waited nearly three days to spend some time with Rin, and his temper had to fly off the handle and cause this. Great…with a sigh he heard another of her muffled squeaks from the thunder crackling in the sky.

Sess was about to turn and call her to him, when he saw the tree branch above where she was just about to walk…but he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. "Rin, careful!" he called, but too late…the next thunder shuddered the tree enough the already torn tree limb cracked and Rin had only enough time to glance upwards and shriek before it hit her, "Rin!" He rushed over and shoved it off of her before he looked down and rolled her from her front onto her back.

"Rin! Rin, speak!" Sesshoumaru demanded, and forgot about the demon's blood and caressed her cheek. He felt her pulse and was glad to find it was normal, but she no doubt had a concussion. He noted how wet and cold her skin was and he frowned. Basically his shirt was nothing but tatters so he took off his wolf fur on his shoulder and picked her up enough to wrap it around her, and then he cradled her against his chest as he stood, "It'll be alright, my precious Rin," he nuzzled her slightly bruising cheek and started running. He kicked the front door which was locked, "Jaken! Open the fucking door!" he snapped.

Jaken the little green imp finally opened the huge doors and gasped at the sight, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin!" he jumped back, "What happened?!"

Sess had no patience to explain anything, so he just simply walked inside and walked with haste down the halls and corridors to the infirmary and he allowed the nurses there to take her from him, but he stayed in the room, only taking his eyes from Rin's peaceful face to dry off and put on clean clothes. He didn't let the nurses touch him to tend to his wounds, which were only Rin's privilege. He explained about the lightning and the tree when he was asked after seeing her highly bruised back.

"Nothing's broken or fractured, but she's severely bruised. It seems the Bo-Staff Kohaku gave Lady Rin to use for battle is what saved her life," the demon nurse held the broken bone staff which had been strapped to Rin's back, "If this hadn't been where it was, the tree you describe would've broken her back and no doubt paralyzed her if not kill her."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who was currently being cleaned by the other nurses from the mud on her hair and on her face. He was suddenly grateful to Kohaku and made up his mind to up the pay the young man was getting but also provide him with anything else he would ever need. He would even go so far as to help Songo, Kohaku's Sister, and her kits if that's what it took to even get halfway close to what it meant to have inadvertently save Rin's life.

When Rin was cleaned up and her clothes had been changed, Sess was allowed to carry her upstairs to their chambers. He gladly did so and traveled up the stairs and through the many hallways to the main room, his and Rin's room, separate from the rest of the estate. After getting the door open he closed it, locked it, and then went over to the bed, setting Rin on it.

Hours passed, dawn arrived and went, and then finally after sunset Rin opened her eyes. Groaning as she shifted and felt a bit of pain in her back and her head pounded. "Ow…" she grunted and then felt familiar clawed hands touch her cheek. Though she flinched from the sensitive contact on what she no doubt guessed to be a bruise, she carefully leaned her head into his touch. Changing positions to turn in the bed she was so used to she stared into the amazing golden eyes of her lover, even though they had yet to mate. He had for some reason wanted to wait until she was 18, the age of a completely developed woman, even though many were plenty developed at the age of 16. She smiled gently at his considering ways. She would expect no less from the one who wanted her safe and happy.

Sess rubbed under her eye with his thumb, "Rin…why are you crying?" he frowned and elevated himself with his elbow, his kimono top off since it had gotten rather hot during the day and he didn't want to bother with it. He continued to wipe the tears that flowed from her capturing warm brown eyes and he continued to be even more baffled by them, "Rin?" he asked, "What is wrong?"

Rin reached out for him, and he lay back down so he could wrap her fully in his arms, his slim but really strong build engulfing her and cocooning her against his chest as she cried. After what seemed like forever, she finally calmed down enough to ask, "Do you hate me?" against the crook of his neck.

Sesshoumaru was startled by the question, and took a moment, "Why would such a ridiculous thought come to your head?" he asked finally.

"Yesterday…what you said…" Rin clarified, "And what I said…"

It clicked and Sess brought one hand from her back to rub his eyes, "Rin…It was raining, I had just finished battle, and so my patience was thin. I did not mean to snap at you, and I understand your reasoning. I could never hate you, my precious Rin."

Rin relaxed a bit but then curled up tighter against him, her cheeks burning hotly, "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"A whole day."

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"No."

"It was my birthday yesterday."

Sess thought about it, "So it was…I am sorry to have missed it."

Rin shook her head and bit her lip, "Sesshoumaru…" she timidly drew random shapes along his skin, not missing how goose bumps appeared along his arms.

Sess shivered, swallowing thickly, "What is it, beloved?" he asked softly.

"I'm 18."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows, "Yes…I suppose you are."

"You promised."

Sess paled and opened and closed his mouth several times before whispering, "What did I promise, Rin?" he was in denial of his thoughts. They all recalled the promise he had given her after a too-passionate kiss shortly after she had joined his home years ago, after another battle and another promise he had made her. Her tears had made him melt and she had gotten her way and joined him.

Rin frowned and looked up at him, uncertain if he was fighting the knowledge or if he really didn't remember. She took a breath and summoned the courage to wiggle closer to his face so she could lock eyes with him. After a moment, she leaned in and kissed him fully and determinedly, unlike the small chaste ones shared over these past couple years. Before he could respond, however, she pulled away, "You promised to make me yours."

Sesshoumaru growled and rolled them over so she was underneath him and he kissed her back, "If that is what you desire, beloved."

"It is," Rin nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Much later, Rin lay completely satisfied next to the one she would always love, until her dying day. Sesshoumaru was sleeping soundly by her side, just as bare as she was from head to toe, and she grinned nuzzling his neck. After he had bitten her, somehow a bit of his energy transferred to her she had grown fangs so she could mark him as well, completing the ritual.

Through some unknown force, though she suspected how, she had turned into a half demon at the point of climax and ultimate completion. It had surprised both of them, but they cared little about it and after whispering those three most precious words to each other, her wolf demon had collapsed at her side, but before he fell unconscious, he had curled a possessive arm around her and rested his head on her chest like she was a pillow which made her giggle. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, Rin didn't want them to ever part. Though she knew even though her life had been prolonged, at some point she would die before him. Whenever that point came, she wondered if Sesshoumaru would either pass on with her or continue to rule his father's land.

That was for another day, however, Rin thought as she watched the sun set through the window. She wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her.


End file.
